Document transports are utilized for transporting documents along a predetermined path along which components such as, for example, cameras, printers, document readers and sorters are disposed for the processing of documents. A document transport typically operates at set speeds, inches per second, but at various document throughput rates controlled by the rate at which documents are fed into the transport, and the speeds at which transport belts are operated. As used herein, the term “throughput rate” is determined by a combination of the document feed rate and document transport belt speeds, as measured in terms of documents per minute transported along the document transport.
Pricing of document transports is based, in part, on the throughput rate of the transport, placing the lowest throughput rates at the lowest price. User's purchase the low throughput rate transports due to lower volumes or tighter budget constraints. However, on occasion a user with a low throughput rate transport will experience higher volumes and therefore has a need for a higher throughput transport. Periods of usage at a high volume justify a higher cost transport, but the periods of high volume usage are unpredictable. Therefore, a need exists for a transport that can allow a user to selectively control the throughput rate of the transport at higher throughput rates than which the transport was originally configured to operate.